Happy Birthday
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Aniversários eram problemáticos... Por que todos insistiam que era uma data importante e que um presente não podia faltar? Ele não fazia ideia do que dar de presente para aquela problemática.


Como todos sabem, ou não, é quase aniversário da nossa diva, Temari. E é claro que eu não podia deixar de escrever uma história em homenagem à essa data tão especial!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Happy Birthday

Era um dia normal em Konoha e, por incrível que pareça, ainda não tinha escurecido e Shikamaru já estava voltando para casa. Geralmente a hokage lhe dava muito trabalho, mas, por algum motivo desconhecido, daquela vez ela tinha sido boazinha com os organizadores do exame chuunin.

Depois de largar a representante da Areia no hotel, Shikamaru começou o caminho para casa. Após um dia de trabalho tudo que ele queria era chegar em casa e tirar um cochilo. O difícil era seus amigos problemáticos o deixarem fazer isso.

- Ei, Shikamaru! –ouviu alguém gritar no seu ouvido pouco depois de sentir um peso sobre os ombros. Shikamaru retirou o braço do shinobi de cima de seus ombros e se afastou. Desde quando ele e Kiba tinham se tornado tão amigos?- Eu, Naruto e Sai estamos indo ali beber saquê. Vamos, venha conosco.

Por que eles insistiam em convidá-lo se já sabiam qual seria sua resposta?

- Não, obrigado.

- Vaaaamos! Vai ser legal! Por que você nunca sai com a gente?- dessa vez era o loiro Uzumaki quem insistia.

Shikamaru suspirou pesadamente, mas não respondeu. Acenou para os dois e continuou seu caminho. Antes de se afastar, porém, pôde ainda ouvir a voz do loiro.

- Sakura-chan! –ele gritou para a kunoichi que passava- Não quer sair conosco?

- Hm... –ela parou e pensou por alguns segundos- Desculpe, não posso agora. Tenho que comprar um presente para a Temari-chan.

Comprar um presente para Temari? Shikamaru parou e olhou para trás por cima do ombro.

- Por que vai comprar um presente para Temari?- Shikamaru perguntou.

- Por quê? –Sakura o encarou e se aproximou, colocando as mãos na cintura- Não acredito que não sabe. –ela falou com um tom repreensivo e balançou a cabeça- Amanhã é aniversário dela.

- E por que eu tinha que saber disso? –Shikamaru resmungou e desviou o olhar para quebrar o contato visual com a kunoichi.

- Porque vocês se conhecem há muito tempo!

- Tsc, tsc... –Kiba também se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do Nara- Como pretende conquistar essa mulher se não sabe nem a data do aniversário dela?- quando Kiba terminou a frase foi possível ouvir uma risada vinda do Uzumaki.

- Quem disse que eu quero conquistá-la? –Shikamaru perguntou tentando parecer indiferente.

- Não precisam nem dizer. –Naruto se meteu na conversa- Está na cara.

Definitivamente, aquele não era o tipo de conversa que Shikamaru queria ter com aqueles três. Todos estavam sempre insinuando coisas sobre ele e a representante de Suna. Eles só trabalhavam juntos, oras. Por que era tão difícil para todos entenderem? Além do mais, Temari não era o tipo de mulher que o atraía. Ela era problemática demais.

Shikamaru colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se afastou dos outros. Então amanhã era aniversário da problemática. Hm... talvez devesse lhe dar um presente. Mas o quê? Tsc... aquilo ia ser problemático.

ooo

Subiu correndo as escadas e abriu bruscamente a porta do quarto. Em seguida colocou o vestido recém-comprado esticado em cima da cama e ficou observando a peça por algum tempo. Podiam até dizer que ela era fútil, mas não estava nem aí. A verdade é que adorava comprar coisas novas. Abriu o guarda-roupas e ficou analisando todos os sapatos que tinha. Precisava encontrar um que combinasse com o vestido novo. Hm... difícil escolha... talvez devesse comprar um novo. Não era uma má ideia...

Enquanto a moça se deleitava com a roupa nova, alguém bateu à porta. Ino suspirou e foi atender a porta a contra gosto. Odiava ter que atender a porta, mas seus pais não estavam em casa.

- Shika. –a loira abriu um sorriso quando avistou o amigo do outro lado da porta.

- Você sabia que amanhã é aniversário da Temari?

- Sabia. –Ino estreitou os olhos enquanto o observava e prosseguiu- Você não?

- Como você sabia?- Shikamaru perguntou e Ino revirou os olhos.

- Você gosta dela e nem sabe quando é o aniversário dela?

- Ino...

- Nem venha com essa de "Ino". –ela o cortou- Sei o que vai dizer, mas nem precisa se dar ao trabalho.

- Do que você está falando?-Shikamaru franziu o cenho e se arrependeu amargamente de ter ido falar com a Yamanaka.

- Desse bla bla bla de "eu não gosto dela".-antes que o Nara pudesse falar algo ela prosseguiu- E como te conheço muito bem sei que veio aqui para me pedir ajuda com o presente.

- Então... –Shikamaru encolheu os ombros e desviou o olhar. Será que ela andava usando sua técnica de controle de mente sem que ele soubesse?- o que você sugere?

- Não faço ideia.

- Ino! –ele reclamou- Como não faz ideia? O que você gostaria de ganhar?

- Shikamaru, não é porque nós duas somos mulheres que significa que gostamos das mesmas coisas.- Ino cruzou os braços- Na verdade somos bem diferentes, se é que ainda não percebeu.

- Diga algo que a maioria das mulheres gosta, então.

- Flores.

Shikamaru colocou as mãos na barriga e deixou escapar uma risada. Ino permaneceu séria e não disse nada. Será que ela tinha dito alguma piada?

- Não entendi o motivo de tanta alegria.

- Acha mesmo que Temari gostaria de ganhar flores? Não acho que combine com ela.

- Você me perguntou algo que a maioria das mulheres gosta e eu respondi. Não significa que ela goste. Mas já que está com problemas vou te sugerir uma coisa. –Ino jogou a franja para trás antes de prosseguir. Aquele ato já estava se tornando mania- Não precisa dar um presente. Faça algo diferente.

- Do que especificamente você está falando?

- Não sei, leve-a a algum lugar legal, afinal ela não conhece muito nossa Vila. Pode levá-la para jantar em um lugar que não seja o Ichiraku ou...- Ino parou e ficou com uma expressão pensativa- Bem, você é quem conhece ela. Deve saber o que ela gosta de fazer.

Até que a Yamanaka tinha tido uma boa ideia. Aquilo era bem melhor do que escolher um presente. Ele sabia que a Sabaku gostava de observar as estrelas. Talvez pudesse pensar em algum lugar para levá-la. Shikamaru agradeceu à amiga e se despediu dela. Quando estava se afastando, porém, ouviu-a gritar algo.

- Talvez fosse uma boa ideia levar flores também!

Shikamaru nem se deu ao trabalho de parar, apenas acenou para ela, de costas mesmo. Flores estavam fora de cogitação.

ooo

Depois de mais um longo dia de trabalho, Temari entrou no quarto, arrancou os sapatos e se jogou na cama. Naquele dia a hokage não tinha sido boazinha como no dia anterior. Como dizia seu guia, aquela velha era muito problemática. Por falar nele, desde quando ela tinha se tornado tão preguiçosa? Céus, será que aquela preguiça era contagiosa? Temari pensou em levantar, mas aquela cama era tão macia e aconchegante... seria ótimo tirar um cochilo...

Antes que pudesse pegar no sono o telefone tocou. Temari suspirou irritada e olhou no visor do celular. "Matsuri", estava escrito. Aquela garota idiota... até parece que ia atendê-la. Jogou o celular em um canto e afundou novamente o rosto no travesseiro enquanto o telefone tocava incessantemente. Ela já sabia muito bem o que a outra queria. "Parabéns, Temari-chan", ela diria. Aquela garota parecia doida. Ela sabia muito bem que Temari não ligava para aquilo, mas ainda assim sempre ia lhe desejar feliz aniversário. Na verdade, ela não gostava muito desse dia. Naquele dia todos vinham lhe desejar parabéns e lhe dar presentes inúteis. "É só uma lembrancinha". E o que diabos ela faria com aquela "lembrancinha"? Era melhor se nem lhe dessem nada.

O telefone parou de tocar e Temari suspirou aliviada. Agora poderia dormir em paz. Grande engano. Pouco tempo depois o celular tocou novamente. Não era possível. Era melhor atender logo, pelo visto ela não pararia de atormentá-la até que atendesse.

- O que você quer? –Temari perguntou grosseiramente assim que atendeu o telefone.

- ... –a pessoa do outro lado hesitou em falar e a loira pensou em desligar- Tsc... sempre tão gentil.

- Shikamaru? –Temari arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que não era quem ela imaginava. Ela sabia que era ele, aquela voz arrastada e tediosa era inconfundível, mas perguntou por impulso.

- É claro que sou eu.

- Eu pensei que... –ela pensou em explicar, mas mudou de ideia- Não importa.

- O que deu em você? –aquele dialogo estava sendo um tanto estranho para Shikamaru e ele se perguntou se seria uma boa ideia continuar aquela conversa.

- Por que ligou? –Temari ignorou a pergunta dele- Faltou alguma coisa no trabalho de hoje?

- Não, não. Me parece que quando você está em Konoha você é come ramen, então pensei em te convidar para jantar em um lugar diferente. –ele decidiu arriscar. O pior que poderia acontecer era ela recusar, não?

- Hm... seria bom.

- Quanto tempo precisa para se arrumar?- sim, ele podia perguntar isso porque era com Temari que estava falando. Se fosse Ino, por exemplo, levaria horas.

- Uma meia hora.

- Certo. Até.

Temari desligou o telefone e foi tomar um banho. Seria bom mesmo comer algo diferente. Pegou a toalha e parou antes de entrar no chuveiro. Será que ele sabia que era seu aniversário e por isso estava sendo gentil? Mas o que importava? Ignorou seus pensamentos e tomou um banho rápido. Em seguida, olhou para suas roupas, que não eram muitas- pois ela não achava que havia necessidade de levar muitas roupas para Konoha- e pegou seu vestido preto costumeiro. Mudou de ideia. Estava sempre com ele. Decidiu colocar uma blusa lilás e uma saia preta, para variar. Ao invés de colocar as sandálias ninja usou uma sapatilha preta. Olhou-se no espelho e se viu como uma garota normal. Era estranho, afinal estava sempre usando roupas de kunoichi. Mas até que não estava mal. Prendeu os cabelos no penteado costumeiro, mas arrependeu-se. Já que era para ser diferente... soltou as duas chiquinhas de baixo e deixou apenas as duas de cima, ao invés das quatro. E não é que tinha ficado divertido, até?

Não demorou para o Nara chegar. Não é preciso nem dizer que ele ficou bastante surpreso ao ver a loira daquela maneira. Ela nunca tirava as roupas de kunoichi e agora estava vestida como uma garota comum. E o cabelo? Desde quando ela fazia um penteado diferente do usual? Parecia até outra pessoa.

- O que foi?- ela perguntou e sua voz soou pouco amigável. Podia parecer, mas não, não era outra pessoa.

- Nada. Vamos.

ooo

Realmente o Nara tinha caprichado daquela vez. O restaurante era mesmo muito bom. Ambos pediram suas comidas e ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Aquilo era horrível, alguém precisava puxar assunto.

- Gostou daqui? –foi a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça de Shikamaru

- Sim, gostei. –ela respondeu enquanto olhava para os lados- Com certeza é bem melhor que o Ichiraku.

Ambos riram baixo com o comentário dela. Não era ruim comer ramen, mas todos os dias era demais.

- Você não deve nem querer sentir cheiro de ramen.

- É verdade. O meu guia é muito preguiçoso, por isso ele sempre me levava para comer no Ichiraku porque era mais perto do hotel.- ela reclamou de maneira divertida.

- Que guia péssimo você tem. Já pensou em pedir para mudar de guia?-ele decidiu entrar na brincadeira da Sabaku.

- Já. Mas sabe, até que já me acostumei com ele. Fico pensando se eu reclamasse e a hokage colocasse um guia pior. Como o Uzumaki, por exemplo.

- Naruto não é uma má pessoa.- Shikamaru riu- Só é irritante as vezes.

- _Muito_ irritante.- ela frisou.

- E se... seu guia fosse o Sai?

- Sai? –ela franziu o cenho e Shikamaru riu baixo- Está doido? Odeio aquele sorriso ridículo dele. É quase mais irritante que o Naruto.

- De quem você gosta nessa Vila, afinal?

- Hmm... –Temari colocou a mão no queixo e ficou pensativa- Da Sakura, talvez. A Tenten também não é ruim. Quem mais...

- Ino? –Shikamaru brincou e Temari o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Aquela garota está sempre me incomodando com as coisas que eu como. Está sempre com aquelas histórias de "você vai ficar gorda e ninguém vai te querer".

- Ela tem paranoia com essas coisas, mas dá para aturá-la.

Temari nunca iria admitir, mas a amizade do Nara e da Yamanaka não a agradava. Eles estavam sempre juntos, pareciam até... mais que amigos. Antes que a conversa pudesse prosseguir o garçom chegou e seguiu os pratos.

Ambos começaram a comer e as únicas palavras que trocaram foi "a comida está ótima". Shikamaru já estava começando a ficar desconfortável com o silêncio. Alguém precisava falar algo.

- Shikamaru. –ela quebrou o silêncio e ele levantou os olhos para encará-la- Por acaso isso é um encontro?

Shikamaru largou os talheres e pensou que o silêncio desconfortável era melhor que aquilo. Temari não era de rodeios, ela era bem direta. Shikamaru admirava aquilo nela, mas naquele momento tinha sido péssimo. O que faria agora? Se respondesse que sim, talvez ela ficasse irritada e fosse embora. Porém, se dissesse que não ela poderia ficar decepcionada. Céus, que problemático...

- O que você acha que é? –o que melhor que responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta quando não se tem uma resposta?

- Não sei, por isso estou perguntando. –ela conhecia muito bem a mente do Nara e não iria deixar que ele a enrolasse.

- Hoje é seu aniversário, não é? Pensei em fazer algo diferente com você, só isso.- Shikamaru respondeu calmamente para aparentar indiferença.

- Hm.

Shikamaru respirou aliviado quando ela parou de encará-lo e voltou sua atenção para a refeição. Nenhum dos dois puxou assunto depois daquilo.

Quando saíram, Temari olhou para o céu e esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- O céu está bastante estrelado hoje. –ela comentou calmamente. Aparentemente ela não estava mais incomodada com a conversa de antes.

- Conheço um bom lugar para observar as estrelas. –Shikamaru disse e Temari desviou o olhar para ele.

Não era longe dali. Shikamaru fez sinal para que ela o seguisse e os dois caminharam por alguns minutos. Não demorou para chegarem no alto de uma pequena colina. Ele tinha razão, aquele lugar era ótimo. O Nara se sentou na grama e apoiou os braços atrás das costas. Temari fez o mesmo.

- É ótimo aqui. –Temari comentou após alguns minutos de silêncio. Shikamaru se virou para ela e percebeu que os olhos da kunoichi estavam fixos no céu- Imagino que você passava horas aqui sem fazer nada.

- Sim. –ele voltou a olhar as estrelas também- Isso antes da hokage decidir me dar muito trabalho.

Foi possível ouvir uma risadinha vinda da Sabaku, mas nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar do céu. Era bom ficar ali. Por mais que odiasse admitir isso, ele gostava da companhia daquela problemática. Mas com ela era diferente. Não era como estar com as outras kunoichi, ou mesmo com Ino. Será que a Yamanaka tinha mesmo razão quando disse que ele gostava da Sabaku?

- Shikamaru. –ela o chamou novamente. Era a segunda vez que ela o chamava pelo nome naquele dia e aquilo era incomum- Obrigada pela noite. Nunca faço nada diferente no meu aniversário. Na verdade, nunca liguei para o dia do meu aniversário.

- Eu ia comprar um presente para você, mas não consegui pensar em nada que você gostasse.

- Isso foi muito melhor que um presente. -Temari falou e finalmente o encarou- Gosto muito das estrelas.

- Isso era a única coisa que eu sabia que você gostava. –Shikamaru riu baixo- Ino sugeriu que eu trouxesse flores, mas...

- Flores? –ela riu e Shikamaru imaginou que ela seria sarcástica, mas isso não aconteceu- Por que não trouxe? Gosto de flores.

Como é? Shikamaru abriu os olhos um pouco mais que o normal e pensou em dizer algo. Agora tinha certeza, Temari era um enigma para ele.

- Eu... nunca pensei que você ligasse para esse tipo de coisa...

- Às vezes você me trata como se eu não fosse uma garota. –Temari reclamou e desviou o olhar.

- Não é isso...

Temari desviou o olhar para ele novamente e se aproximou um pouco. Shikamaru podia jurar que ela ia beijá-lo, mas ela se levantou rapidamente e seu humor mudou radicalmente.

- Vamos embora. –ela falou, irritada e Shikamaru ficou muito confuso.

Ele decidiu não discutir e a levou de volta ao hotel. O que tinha dado nela? Há poucos minutos ela estava feliz e sorridente e de repente tinha ficado muito irritada.

Quando chegaram em frente ao hotel ambos pararam e Temari se virou para ele.

- Obrigada pelo "presente" de aniversário. –não havia mais resquícios de irritação na voz dela agora- Imagino que deve ter sido um grande sacrifício para você sair da sua casa para me levar para jantar. –ela riu ao fim da frase e Shikamaru também sorriu.

- Até que não.

- Já que é meu aniversário... –ela começou a falar, mas em nenhum momento o encarou- posso te pedir uma coisa de presente?

- Claro.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios da Sabaku e Shikamaru franziu o cenho, confuso. Ele podia jurar que o sorriso dela tinha sido um tanto... malicioso. Temari se aproximou, segurou a nuca do shinobi e rapidamente colou seus lábios aos dele. Foi rápido e quando ela se afastou Shikamaru ainda estava com os olhos arregalados. Ele realmente não esperava por aquilo.

- Até amanhã.

Então era isso? Ela o provocava daquela maneira e ia embora como se nada tivesse acontecido?

- Ei, espere. - ele chamou e Temari virou a cabeça para trás- Era só isso que você queria de presente?

- Era.

- Mas você me pegou de surpresa. –Shikamaru sorriu de lado e se aproximou perigosamente da loira- Deixe-me te dar um presente melhor.

Antes que Temari pudesse responder algo, Shikamaru a segurou pela cintura e beijou os lábios da kunoichi. Diferentemente do primeiro, agora foi mais intenso e demorado. Temari não hesitou em abrir um pouco a boca e corresponder ao beijo do shinobi.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? –Shikamaru perguntou assim que o beijo se desfez, mas permaneceu segurando a cintura da kunoichi.

- Pode.-ela sussurrou como resposta.

- O que deu em você hoje mais cedo? Quando estávamos observando as estrelas.

- Então você não percebeu. –Temari riu baixo e enlaçou o pescoço do Nara- Tinha... gente nos espionando. Aquele garoto irritante que eu esqueci o nome... Aquele que adora imitar o Naruto.

- Konohamaru? –Shikamaru perguntou um tanto espantado.

- Esse mesmo. Ele e os amiguinhos ridículos dele.

O que Konohamaru tinha a ver com a sua vida amorosa? Céus...

- Você sabe. –Temari falou baixo devido à proximidade- Todos nessa Vila querem saber o que acontece entre nós. Agora me deixe ir, estou cansada.

- Espere. –Shikamaru não soltou a cintura da kunoichi, pelo contrário, apertou ainda mais o abraço- Já está tão tarde... o que acha de me convidar para passar a noite aqui?

- Acho que você está passando dos limites, Nara. –Temari riu e deu um tapa no ombro do shinobi- Vá para sua casa. Sua mãe "problemática" já deve estar preocupada com você.

Temari se livrou dos braços do shinobi e entrou no hotel. Subiu rapidamente as escadas até seu quarto e chegou na sacada. Debruçou-se na grade e ficou observando o preguiçoso se afastar. Ela nunca gostava muito dos presentes de aniversário, mas o do Nara... hm, ele podia todos os anos lhe dar um presente daqueles...

Fim.

* * *

Bem, como sempre eu tentei fugir do clichê de o Shikamaru comprar um presentinho qualquer pra Temari, mas algo me diz que de qualquer maneira ficou meio clichê...

Eu sou uma pessoa que nuuunca sabe a data do aniversário dos outros. Sério. Não sei nem quando é o aniversário das minhas irmãs... Por isso fiz nosso querido Nara não se lembrar do aniversário da loira kkkkkk

Espero que tenho gostado e que comentem!


End file.
